


Full Moon

by podcastalien



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Horror, M/M, The Losers Club, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podcastalien/pseuds/podcastalien
Summary: It was gone, at least for now. But it had left its mark on Richie Tozier. Well, bite was more like it. (Werewolf Richie + Reddie au)





	Full Moon

“ _ Beep beep, Richie _ .” 

A voice, snarled and sharp with barely discernible words, but louder than anything he’d ever heard. 

The door slammed shut in the tinted blue room. The smell of dust and mold stung in his nose, every breath feeling toxic and exceedingly fleeting in his lungs. 

“Eds?” He called, to no avail. It had been Eddie’s voice that lured him to the room, but the voice now sounded distorted, alien. 

“Eddie?” The lights flickered twice. 

“Eddie!” Once. 

“Ed’s!” Out.

“Fuck,” he gulped. 

Silence. Dead silence in the dead dark room of an empty house, on a street Richie was never supposed to go down. Spiraling silence that choked him without a single sound. Darkness sank the room. Richie slammed his eyes tightly shut,

“Wake up asshole, C’mon, Wake up” he muttered. Nothingness encased him like a bug in amber. It sat on top of his skin with a heavy air that seemed to permeate through his body. Fear rose higher in his chest with every silent second.

Open eyes, still darkness. 

_ One more time. _

He jammed his eyelids again, praying for light when he opened them.

_ Ask and ye shall receive. _

Eyes still closed, he felt the trace of a burning light on his skin. 

“Thank fuck,” relief that was just as soon buried as he opened his eyes to find a pair of bright yellow dots, sharp and feline that met him. 

The rest of the room still black, a voice finally shattered through the silence. 

“ _ Looking for your friend _ ,  _ four eyes _ ?”  the same voice snarled but with no perceivable mouth, just those unblinking yellow slits.

“You won’t find him in here, but don’t worry. We’re taking care of  _ your Eds.”  _

Richie could feel his stomach drop to ass, for the first time he was speechless. 

“ _ Special care for your special friend. Special care for all your friends, them and their tasty tasty fear, _ ” it growled. 

“ _ But you’re awfully clever aren’t you, Richie? You know better than them, don’t you _ ?  _ We can’t treat you like them, oh no boyo. _ ” It spoke as Richie slammed his body against where he thought the door was. He attempted to feel for a knob, an opening, anything, but the door seemed to have disappeared. 

“ _ You aren’t like them. They may not know it, but I do. You do. _ ”

A set of glowing yellow, carnivorous teeth appeared then, slightly below the eyes. They stretched from one corner to the other like a deep cut. 

“ _ You aren’t like them, you’re like me. By god, we even share the same name. _ ”

Then, encompassed in a halo of fiery light, the creature appeared to Richie. He could see letters, stitched onto some sort of jacket the thing was draped in. They read,  **Richie Tozier** . It’s intelligent yellow eyes sat in hollows of a sunken face. The thing’s form was hunched and skeletal, standing up right. From head to toe, It was covered in a thick fur that appeared to have clumps of fresh blood tangled within it. Richie could smell the blood mixing with the dust and mold. The image of this creature,  _ a werewolf _ , like the ones he recognized from those old movies, drew a bloodcurdling scream from the depths of his throat. 

In exact time with his scream, the thing howled. It clutched its’ claws as it shrieked mercilessly. 

Following the screams, came a ghostly chorus of  _ Beep Beep, Richie  _ s from seven different hollow voices that seemed to scream in his ears. 

“ _ That’s all they hear when you open your trash mouth, isn’t it? The howl of an animal.”   _

“ _ Half man, Half monster. You’ll make a good meal. A smorgasbord of every abomination, aren’t you, Dick?” _

Its eyes then changed, what was all yellow formed three orange glowing pupils in the center. Richie felt his feet rise above the floor. He could no longer move, not just paralyzed by fear, but physically stuck.  

The thing came closer to him in a movement so quick and predatory, Richie hadn’t been able to detect it. Now in his face, he could feel the creature’s hot breath on his face, smelling like decay and rot under the faint scent of cotton candy. 

“ _ But I don’t have to tell your friends you’re a monster, open your mouth, bare your teeth, show yourself and they will know when the time comes _ .” 

With a single motion, It unhinged its jaw, past what was naturally possible. It tilted its head and sunk its enormous teeth into the side of Richie’s neck. 

He was unable to react to the searing pain, only mindlessly  floating with eyes that now glowed like the creature’s. 

Then, a scream. It’s familiarity broke through to Richie, who promptly fell to the floor, dripping with blood. The thud from his own body hitting also helped him to snap back to himself. 

“ _ HELP!”  _ A strained voice called, “ _ HELP _ !” 

“R- _ Richie _ ! R- _ Richie _ !  _ Where’s Eddie _ ?  _ Richie open the d-door!”  _ Another screamed. The creature was gone, as suddenly as it had appeared. The blue light returned. 

This door opened with Richie against it. His blood was pooling beside him. 

“ _ Richie!”  _ His body laid limply onto the floor. 

“Richie get up!” Someone reached under his arms and pulled his body up. Regaining his composure, he found his feet. 

“R-Richie what the fuck h-happened?”

“This thing!” he panted “It- It bit me!”

“There’s all things blood, Bill!” He looked down at shirt, now dry and spotless as it had been before. 

“I-“

“R-Rich, it’s n-not real okay? N-none of this is r-real.” 

“ _ HELP _ !” Echoed again from downstairs, sending them both running. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Blease share ur thots   
> Tumblr- @coffeekaspbrak


End file.
